


Body Pillow

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [136]
Category: Razor Sharp (2006)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica tried to bodily manhandle the kid off of her, but Isis was like a leech. She would not be moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. Clingy sidekicks](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563860.html?thread=79323284#t79323284)
> 
> Fandom is a short movie available in 3 parts on YouTube. [Link](http://scribble-myname.livejournal.com/283820.html) because I love converting people.

"I am not a body pillow." Veronica tried to bodily manhandle the kid off of her, but Isis was like a leech. She would not be moved.  
  
"You're comfy," she muttered.  
  
Bryce raised his bushy brows at the picture the two made on the couch. "She's had a long night. You should let her rest."  
  
"On me?" Veronica shook Isis' shoulder.  
  
Isis muttered something unintelligible in… Binary? Machine language? Something inhuman and unEnglish, and clung a little tighter to Veronica.  
  
"Consider it a benefit of being your sidekick," Bryce advised.  
  
It had been a long, hard job, grifting the latest in security software upgrades off another corporate monster, and having the kid genius hacker along had been a godsend. Still.  
  
"Clingy sidekick," Veronica muttered.


End file.
